Cerebral capillary endothelial cell cultures have been established from isolated cerebral capillaries of 2-day-old rats. The cells have been growing slowly as sheets of elongated cells (with plump nuclei) forming bands and occasionally loops. So far, we have a 2nd and 3rd generation of these cultures.